Trials Of The Burning Hearts
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This fanfic is about Tomoe being recarniated, once she sees Kenshin she flirts with him.Tomoe becomes a major rival for Kaoru for Kenshin's heart. Also Sanosuke has a little rival of his own, who is Enishi, who will the fox choose?
1. Rencarnation Of Lost Love

Trials Of The Burning Hearts  
  
  
1.Recarniation Of Lost Love  
  
Kenshin starred out at the endless sky of blueness, his violet eyes caught  
a single cherry bloosom pettle falling on his hand.  
  
"Tomoe..."he said quietly and softly, he thought he would never say that  
word again after what happened to her.Of course he was wrong, she would be on  
his mind alot even when he saw Kaoru. Did he see Kaoru as Kaoru or Kaoru as  
Tomoe? thats what he always asked himself.  
  
During his hour chores which he helped out for Kaoru, he never really thought  
he could be more happier. Even if all the times he does his work and Sanosuke  
makes fun of him so what, besides that point he actually thought he found a  
happy life.  
  
"Kenshin..why are you ..SLACKING OFF!"screamed a high pitched woman from  
behind him. "Oro..gomen Kaoru-dono I was just thinking"he said slapping his  
face mentaly. "Oh really!Like what could be more importing then your  
chores!"she growled pushing him towards the laundry basket "Finish it!Then  
after that you can treat us all to Akebeko"She giggled and winked at him.  
  
"Your so whipped"said a male voice who started to chuckle at Kenshin "You  
make men look bad"he smirked. "But..Sanosuke the least I could do is help  
around the Dojo!"Kenshin replied showing off a sumarai smile. "Che' you don't  
see no wo..."Sanosuke tried to finish but got a hit on the head by Kaoru's  
tendo stick "Excuse you!I never said you could live under here for free"she  
growled.  
  
"Listen Missy I aint doing shit!"Sanosuke growled as Kaoru handed him a cloth  
to wash the dishes. "Like heck you aint"she growled pointing up towards her  
kendo stick "Would you rather me hit you again!"she hissed at him "FINE"he  
growled as he started to clean the dishes. "Good Sano" she giggled softly  
patting his shoulder which just caused him to mutter evil things about her.  
  
Yahiko walked outside of the dojo, he stopped infront of a girl "Hey Weasle  
girl!"he smirked as she looked towards him "Who are you calling a  
Weasle"Misao growled as she held up her gauntlets making the spikes come up.  
"You wanna fight loser"she hissed trying to prove her point "Heh I herd Aoshi  
refused your love"he snickered as she then took a swing at him "He did  
not!"she shouted "Did too!"was his reply and I think you know how it goes for  
the next three hours.  
  
~Dinner at Akebeko~  
  
"Hmm this is good,that it is"Kenshin said chuckling softly as he put some in  
his mouth.  
"I still don't know why fox came along"Sanosuke said as Megumi turned to him  
"You have a problem with me"She hissed as he smirked "Not really just who  
ever said you were invited fox lady!"which caused Megumi to shoot him a icy  
glare. "Rooster no baka!"she growled throwing a bowl at his head "OOW..what  
is it with you girls hitting me on the head"he growled which made everyone  
laugh.  
  
"Heh Sanosuke I only see one woman here and thats Megumi"Yahiko said which  
caused Misao and Kaoru to glare at him "WHATS THAT LITTLE YAHIKO"they both  
said grabbing for the first thing they see. "Girls..I'm only kidding"he said  
as he went all pale, Megumi just sweatdroped and turned to Kenshin "How can  
you live with these insane people"she questioned him as he smirked taking out  
some cotton out of his ears "Heh..these come in handy,that they do"he laughed.  
  
They all got full, they were heading back towards the dojo untill a girl  
raced past them. "Help me please, somebody wants to kill me"she said as she  
clinged towards Kenshin. "Oro?"he stated but then his eyes widen as the girl  
looked up at him ~Tomoe..~he thought ~But how..your dead~~he thought once  
again. Sanosuke just blinked "Um..Miss I don't see any people after you"he  
stated as she looked up to him "He must have lost me"she sighed with a relief  
as she clinged more onto Kenshin, Kaoru got really jealous just watching  
this"Alright, can you please get off of him?"she asked as a little vain  
appeared to be popping out of her forehead "O I'm sorry..my name is  
Kariko"she said bowing slightly.  
  
On The Next Chapter!  
  
Chapter 2.Watch Out For Enishi  
  
A stranger comes walking into Japan, he wants to kill Kenshin. Kaoru has  
some hard times with this girl Kariko always flirting with Kenshin will these  
girls become rivals. As well Sanosuke has a little rival of his own with  
Enishi, when Enishi meets the Sanosuke's fox he crosses Rooster's territory.  
Read next Chapter  
To Find out!  
  
Author: Please R&R if you like it, also mind my spelling I know I suck! As  
you know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! 


	2. Watch Out For Enishi

Chapter2. Watch Out For Enishi  
  
  
A dark figure walked the streets of Tokyo,his eyes hidden behind his shades.  
Many police officers chased after him but they end up hurt or killed, just  
with one swing of his sword they were all destroyed.  
  
Morning had came to the Kamiya dojo, Kaoru looked at the newspaper"Hmm..a  
swordsman has been wanted in Tokyo"she said as she looked up towards Yahiko.  
"What you getting scared now busu?"he asked with a grin. "Excuse me??Little  
Yahiko"Kaoru growled as she rolled up the paper and whacked him over the head  
with it.  
  
Kenshin was doing his normal chores, as a figure hovered up from behind him  
and hugged onto him "Hello Ken"Kariko squeaked "Oro, Hello Kariko-dono"he  
chuckled.Kaoru got a nice shot of this as she was sitting on the porch.Flames  
developed in her eyes"grr.."she growled as Yahiko looked up at her, he had a  
sly remark to say but desided to keep it to himself.  
  
  
Sanosuke walked towards the gate,he swung it open and grined"Hello Kenshin,  
as usually your popular with the women"he chuckled lighty as he saw Kariko  
hanging all over him. "Ah..Sano, thats not true"Kenshin said with a cheerful  
smile as Sanosuke turned towards Kaoru"Hey Missy why do you look like your  
about to set of flames?"he asked with a chuckle. "GRrr...Sanosuke just leave  
me alone"she growled standing up, she slid the door open then slid it shut  
and ran into her room.  
  
"Oro.."Kenshin said as Kariko just huggled more onto him "She is just  
jealous"Kariko said with a smile.  
  
The figure approached the gate, he slid it open this caused them all to look  
up. "Can I help you sir?"asked Kenshin with a cheerful smile"...Don't you  
remember.. Battousaii?"he growled as he removed his shades to reveal his  
green eyes. "I aint the little boy you use to know!"the man growled as his  
hand grabbed his sword "I'll kill for my sister's sake"he growled more.  
  
"Sister...."Kenshin said blinking his violet eyes "Enishi..."he replied to  
that "Tomoe's younger brother"he growled more. "Enishi Yukishiro?Why have you  
come here?"Kenshin asked as his eyes turned gold "Easy, did I not tell you  
why"Enishi said raising his sword "I want your head"he said.  
  
The two engaged into a fiery battle which left the others confused, "Why the  
heck does that guy want Kenshin dead"Sanosuke said as he looked towards  
Yahiko.Yahiko just shrugged as they continue to watch the nice battle.  
  
"Battousaii the blood you spilled from my sister, is the same amount of pain  
your gonna go through"Enishi said as he took another swung at him "Enishi,  
don't call me..Battousaii anymore..it's Himura,Kenshin now"he said as his  
sword blocked Enishi's hit.  
  
"Now, I shall finish this here"Kenshin growled as he held up his sakubato, he  
aimed it at Enishi's shoulder. It peirced Enishi with the blade, this caused  
him to fall to his knees and his hand held onto the wound. "Damn..you"Enishi  
growled "Now, go to the Dr.Kokani's clinic"Kenshin said as he sheathed his  
sword and walked back towards the porch.  
  
Enishi just growled as he stood up, his green eyes narrowed through his black  
shades "I'll see you soon, Battousaii"he chuckled. Sanosuke walked up towards  
Enishi "Hey buddy I'll help you get to the.."he tried to finish but noticed  
Enishi just smaked him away, "Che' I don't need no help"he growled as he  
walked out of the dojo and the gate slammed. "Jerk"Sanosuke spatted out as he  
followed after Enishi, he turned around and grinned at Kenshin "I'll make  
sure the ass gets to the the clinic alive, heheh"he laughed as he ran after  
him.  
  
Enishi walked inside the clinic, with the help of Sanosuke. He growled as  
Sanosuke tried to touch him "Don't touch me, rooster boy"he growled, "So  
where the hell is the damn doctor?"Enishi just said out coldly. "Coming"said  
a voice from the far distance "Funny..sounds more like..a.."Enishi tried to  
finish but stammered on his words as the young lady doctor stood infront of  
him. "Excuse me sir?Can I help you?"she said with a smile that crossed her  
red lips "Ah, yeah sensai can you check Enishi's wound?"asked Sanosuke, "O I  
though you were a patient waiting as well"she joked "Grr....stupid fox"he  
growled turning away.  
  
"Come this way"she said as she lead Enishi into the room "Hmm..seems to be  
just a small wound"she smiled up at him, he was so trying bad to hide his  
blush ~Don't think...about how pretty she is..aww but she is just sooo  
damn...cute..I MEAN what the hell am I thinking~Enishi thought hitting his  
head mentally. He felt a sting in his shoulder, he let out a growl and she  
looked up at him "Sorry"she said as she bandaged it up "Heh..its okay"he  
replied with blush still tinted on his cheeks.  
  
While this happen a pair of brown eyes was watching this ~He better stay away  
from my fox...I mean..what am I saying..my fox heh..yeah right~he thought  
running his fingers through his brown spikey hair.  
  
Enishi just smiled as she finished "Thank you, heh your quite good at this..I  
guess being pretty..I mean"he blushes turning away, this caught her off guard  
"It's..no problem"she smiled helping him up "Now no fighting for a week"she  
giggled as she led him out. "Heh if it's your order I wont fight at all  
untill its healed"he smirked as he noticed Sanosuke eyeing him, "Well seeya  
soon"he said waving at Megumi "Seeya later"she smiled. "Heh fox,  
seeya"Sanosuke said as he nearly pushed Enishi out the door as his jealousy  
emerged from slumber "Goodbye Rooster"she giggled.  
  
On the Next Chapter  
  
Chapter3. Moonlight Festival Blues  
  
The Festival is here, all the gang are heading there. A surprise visit of  
Enishi while there, Sanouske gets his fortune told. Kaoru has a hand on fight  
with Kariko, Megumi and Kenshin just try to enjoy the festival without having  
to choose. If you want to find out what happens next!  
Read the next chapter!  
Please R&R! 


	3. Moonlight Festival Blues

Chapter3. Moonlight Festival Blues  
  
  
Morning arrived at the Kamiya dojo, Kaoru was in here room a tear fell   
down her cheek.Her head hung down, she was wearing her yukata still as she   
looked into the mirror "Am I not pretty, I guess Kariko is just way prettier   
then me"she said as she cried more.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"Kenshin,there is something about you that I get all happy about"Kariko said   
as she gazed into his violet eyes. "Really Kariko-dono?"he said as he smiled,   
Kariko leaned forward and kissed him on the lips."Oro..."he said as he hung   
his head down trying to protest to this "Kenshin.."kariko said as tears   
slipped down her face.  
  
But Kaoru saw the kissing part not the rejection part "Kenshin..."she   
stuttered out as she put her hand to her mouth to cover it, tears slipping   
from her eyes.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Oh Kenshin...."Kaoru said blankly as she stared at her ceiling, then she   
herd a knock at the door. "Yes?"she called out, "Busu, it's time to   
eat"Yahiko snickered knowing Kaoru never passed a meal "Alright coming"she   
said drying her teary eyes and walked out as if nothing was going on.  
  
At the clinic Megumi looked blankly at Sanosuke "Well rooster here for the   
usuall"she said looking at his hand. "Hmm why yes how did you guess"he said   
in a cocky voice, "Thats all your here for dummy"she said as bead of   
sweatdrop formed on her head. "Well Fox gonna look at my hand?"he asked with   
a gangster grin, as she took it firmly "Well looks like it need to be wrapped   
again, did I not tell you to fight?"she scolded him more. "Hell, how can I   
not pass a fight?"he asked with a chuckle as she wrapped his hand again, "So   
what do you think about Enishi?"he asked with his brown eyes actually looking   
serious "Well he sure is a gentlemen compared to you"she giggled as he   
growled lightly.  
  
"What Rooster, you act jealous over my complement for Enishi"she said as fox   
ears appeared on her head "Yeah well...I have to go seeya for dinner at   
Kaoru's"he said walking out.   
"Hmm..now that was plain weird"she said but went back to work.  
  
Kaoru was looking at a paper "Hmm..Moonlight festival a place were you can   
prove your love"she said then smiled soflty "I'll get Kenshin for sure if I   
tell him my feelings under the moonlight"she added and got up.  
  
Kariko was massaging Kenshin's back "Oro...Kariko what are you doing?"he   
asked as a sweatdrop formed "Just helping you relax Sir. Ken"she giggled as   
Kaoru walked in "Kenshin wanna go to the moonlight festival with me   
tonight?"she asked.  
"Moonlight Festival?"he asked as Kaoru showed him the paper "Hmm..sounds fun   
lets all go, that we should"he smiled as Kariko grinned "Yeah lets all   
go"she giggled.  
  
Enishi walked into the dojo "My look who decided to show up again, want a   
free meal like Sanosuke?"Kaoru asked "Hmm..I was wondering if the Lady Doctor   
would be here as well"Enishi said trying to act nautral. "Mou, yeah but we   
all be going to the moonlight festival tonight.Why don't you come as   
well"Kaoru said as she put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and gave Kariko a icy   
glare.  
"Hmm..sounds intresting"Enishi mumbled and took a seat beside a wall.  
  
~At the moonlight festival~  
  
"Wow look at all the cool things"Kaoru said as she grabbed Kenshin's arm   
"Yeah Ken-san"Kariko said as she took the other arm "Oro!"Kenshin said as all   
three walked away.  
  
"Poor guy"Megumi said "Please you were just like that Kitsune"Sanosuke said   
as he laughed at her reaction. "Would you shut up!"she grabbed his ear   
"Ehm..Miss Megumi would you like to go sit with me to watch the   
fireworks?"Enishi asked.  
Then Sanosuke then looked towards Megumi "No kitsune come sit with me to   
watch the fireworks"he said as Enish growled "Eh...how..about.."Megumi said   
"We go sit togather"she giggled as she walked towards the big lake and sat   
infront of it. Sanosuke sat next to Megumi as Enishi sat on the other side of   
her, she acted like she knew nothing.  
  
"So..Meg would you like to come with me to dinner tomorrow night?"Enishi   
asked as Sanosuke coughed "Gr..Kitsune would you like to go for a stroll with   
me after this?"was what Sanosuke asked "Um...I'll do both"she giggled as the   
two them sweatdroped  
  
"Hey Ken-san go in the scary house with me"cooed Kariko as Kaoru growled "No   
Kenshin come with me to do a game"Kaoru said. Two spark flew at eachother as   
Kenshin stood helplessy in the middle. "I said Ken-san is coming with me you   
ugly girl"Kariko growled as she tugged onto Kenshin "NO he is coming with me   
you prissy skank!"Kaoru growled and pulled onto him "ORO".  
  
Soon the fireworks start all the couples were telling eachother how they felt.  
"Megumi...I..Love you"Sanosuke said "What?"Megumi said she could not hear   
what he was saying because of all the loud clapping and talking. "Meg I love   
you"Enishi said "Huh?"Megumi said because yet again she failed to hear. "I   
LOVE YOU"Sanosuke and Enishi said at the same time "You guys are gay?"she   
laughed she thought they were saying it to eachother "NO Meg...I love   
you"they both said again as Megumi felt uncomfortable "Um..I'm gonna find   
Kenshin.   
She walked away leaving the two guys sulking in their own pity   
"Megumi..."they both sighed.  
  
The same thing was going on with Kenshin "Kenshin...I've been wanting to say   
this a long time..now"Kaoru tried to finish "That your a lesbian"Kariko   
laughed as Kaoru's eyes looked down "NO...Kariko!"she growled then walked   
away tears escaping her eyes as she hid behind a tree ~Kenshin..does not   
wanna hear this from me~Kaoru thought as she watched Kariko hang all over him.  
  
On the next chapter..  
  
Chapter4.Burning Petals  
  
Sanosuke and Enishi are stalking all over Megumi, she can't handle this so   
she hires Aoshi to pretend to be her boyfriend. What will Misao think about   
this? Kaoru is broken inside as she see Kariko all the time with Kenshin can   
Kaoru tell Kenshin her feelings. Or will Kariko win the heart of the Samurai.   
Read next time to find out!  
  
Author: Please R&R if you want me to continue! I'll try to get the next   
chapter up! 


	4. Burning Petals

Chapter4. Burning Petals  
  
Megumi turned around, she saw Sanosuke and Enishi hidding and staring at her   
"Oi..."she said as she went into the clinic.  
  
Sanosuke looked towards Enishi "What the hell are you doing here?"he   
grumbled as Enishi took his gun out "To see my Megumi, I hope your not here   
to do the same thing"Enishi growled as he aimed the gun at Sanosuke.  
  
Aoshi walked into the clinic he saw Megumi hidding behind a paper door   
"Um..Dr. Takani..?"he blinked "Oh hello Aoshi what can I do for you?"she   
asked as she nervously came out.  
"I was wondering if you could take a look at the gash on my torso"he said   
calmly as Megumi smiled.  
  
[Hour Passes]  
  
"Thank you Takani"Aoshi cleared his throat "I owe you"he grinned and got up   
but Megumi grabbed his sleeve "Aoshi can you do me a favor"she grinned.  
  
Aoshi and Megumi walked into the Kamiya dojo for dinner ~I can't believe I'm   
doing this~Aoshi thought as Kenshin looked up "Oh hello Megumi-dono and   
Aoshi"he smiled.  
  
Sanosuke and Enishi were already at the table but giving Megumi and Aoshi   
confused glances. "Aoshi!"squeaked Misao as she got up and hugged him   
"Um..hello..Misao"he said emotionless.   
  
Megumi coughed as Aoshi pushed Misao away "So Megumi..about a date   
Friday.."Aoshi asked as Misao looked up "NANI"she screamed as Megumi smiled"I   
would love to go on a date with you on Friday"Megumi smiled mischivously.  
  
Sanouske and Enishi both growled at the same time they both got up, exited   
the opposite paper doors.  
  
Misao just looked at Aoshi blankly "Aoshi..and Megumi.."she stuttered then   
ran out. "Well that worked well"Aosh laughed "For the both of us"he added as   
he leaned back. Kenshin looked up "What worked well"Kenshin asked as Kariko   
then grabbed onto him braking him away from that question.  
  
"Sir Ken come play"Kariko giggled as Kenshin just laughed   
nervously"oro.."then Megumi sweatdrop as fox ears appeared on her head"Sir   
Ken I thought you and Kaoru were an iteam"she laughed as Kariko gave her a   
evil glance "NO HE IS MINE"she growled and clinged onto Kenshin more.  
  
[Kaoru's Room]  
  
"Baka.."she cried as she thought about Kenshin, she never knew someone would   
actually try to get in the middle. She always was in a fight with Megumi but   
even Megumi backed out later on "I hate Kariko"she growled as her hand   
clutched the futon.  
  
[Sanosuke out in the alley way]  
  
He growled as he leaned against the wall "Why can't Megumi see how I feel   
about her"he mumbled as his head hang down. A small black kitten wondered its   
way to him, it rubbed against his legs and purred "Hmp..if only if Kitsune   
was like you"he laughed.  
  
He picked up the cat "I'll give you to Megumi as a present"he had a smile of   
confidence on his face.  
  
[Enishi at his hideout]  
  
Enishi slammed his fist into the wall "Damn that emotionless guy"he growled.   
He removed his shades as he rubbed his forehead to retrive the beads of sweat.  
  
He watched a raven land on his window, he starred at the bird then took his   
gun out "Well there is only one way to get rid of a interference"he said as   
he shot the raven. Its blood spilled on the ground as Enishi smirked "You get   
rid of it"he laughed.  
  
-back at the dojo-  
  
Misao shot Megumi angry glances whenever she passed by her, silence had   
filled the dojo which was unusuall.  
  
Kenshin was washing laundry as usuall do to Kaoru's little chores she gave   
him, Yahiko practiced out in back.  
  
Aoshi remain silent under a tree as he sharpened his blade on his sword.  
  
All silence was ended when Kariko jumped on Kenshin's back "ORO!".  
  
"Sorry Ken-babe but um I was wondering could you possibly take me into   
town?"she asked sweetly as she drew her hands to his waist incircling them   
around him.  
  
"Sure Kariko-dono"he said acting as if nothing was going on, he stop cleaning   
and leaded Kariko out of the back.  
  
Suzume and Ayame were playing outside they found a butterfly to chase.  
  
Kaoru noticed Kariko and Kenshin gone, she sighed as she took a seat on the   
porch next to Megumi.  
  
"If your looking for Sir Ken, he went to take Miss Kariko to town"Megumi   
nearly stated while she noticed Kaoru's eyes starting to waver.  
  
"You know Tanuki-girl if you love Kenshin that much maybe you should tell   
him"Megumi added.  
  
Kaoru glanced up at Megumi with a small smile "I would but I can never get   
him alone, Kariko-chan is always clinging to him"she said while Megumi   
shrugged.  
  
"So what made you go with Aoshi-sama?"Kaoru asked.  
  
Megumi started to hysterically laugh at that question as a grin placed on her   
red painted lips "That is all a lie..you see Sanosuke and Enishi have been   
bothering me lately. So when Aoshi said he owe me I made him owe me with him   
pretending to be my boyfriend. He agreeded because he was able to get Misao   
off his back and I was most happy because Enishi and Sanosuke   
dissappeared"she said.  
  
Kaoru was rather stunned but also laughed as well "I might as well go train   
Yahiko-chan for awile bye Miss Megumi"she said while getting up leaving the   
older woman behind.  
  
  
On the next chapter..  
  
Chapter5: Show Down  
  
What happens when Enishi and Sanosuke cross paths with Aoshi ..when he is   
all alone. Also Kaoru goes to tell Kenshin her feelings will she have the   
guts to tell him? Find out next time.  
  
a/n: Hey sorry this took long I have other fanfics I have to finish. I want   
to thank everyone for their reviews they help me alot! So please R&R so the   
quicker I will continue this! Oh yeah sorry if its short I'm going on   
vacation so I figure I would add one more chapter before I go to be nice ^^   
seeya!  
  
-Raven   
ShatterTears 


End file.
